


Aphrodite's High-Class Entertainment

by StarlingChild4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: Between House of Hades and Blood of Olympus. After Percy and Annabeth are rescued from Tartarus, they want nothing more than to spend one night completely alone. With the help of Piper's advice (and Aphrodite's watchful eye), Annabeth starts off a sexy time with Percy relatively without a hitch. Mostly. Rated for smutty foreplay and other lemony fun.Originally posted on ff.net





	Aphrodite's High-Class Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic on my fanfiction.net account. But I decided to branch out a bit and share my work in various avenues. This proved to be fairly popular on fanfic, so I hope it does well here! This was my first attempt at writing smut, so let me know what you think! Enjoy!

You would think after spending weeks in Tartarus, all Percy and Annabeth would want is a nice warm bed on the Argo II, a cup of hot chocolate each (Percy's would have blue marshmallows, of course), and maybe two, three weeks of solid, undisturbed sleep, preferably in each others' arms, as a reminder that they are both still alive. 

No such luck. 

Then again, Percy mused later, perhaps "no such luck" could translate to "best luck I'll ever get, being a demigod and all." Once onboard Leo's beloved ship, everyone gave the two Tartarus survivors some space while they set course for the next destination. The next adventure. Or, as Annabeth put it, the next close encounter to death. (No one said "hopefully, not the last.")

Sure, he didn't get tons of undisturbed sleep or blue-marshmallow hot cocoa, but he had Annabeth and his friends, and that was all Percy could ask for, considering his already tremendously long list of bad luck. 

The first night onboard the Argo II swiftly changed his mind on things. 

* * *

Annabeth couldn't stand it. While in Tartarus, the thought of sleeping on a real bed, full of warm, comforting blankets seemed like a dream too good to be true. Now, it was a nightmare. She felt suppressed, in a cage after finally tasting the sun again. Jason and the others practically shoved her into her cabin, insisting on getting some sleep before their big giant battle. 

Annabeth didn't care about sleep. Annabeth wanted..... wanted.....  _Percy_.

A year ago, those kind of thoughts would be enough for her to want to punch her stupid boyfriend right in the face for making her think that way (a feat that would no doubt, lead him to either argue with her or give her those hurt, puppy-dog eyes that makes her want to melt into a puddle). Either that or do her best to deny it. But after those awful eight months Hera stole away, her quest for her mother, AND trudging through Tartarus with the crazy, idiotic boy who willingly let go of the ledge to fall with her.... Yeah, Annabeth couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted sex. And she needed it. NOW. 

Usually a child of Athena thinks these kind of situations through. Things like protection, pregnancy, disease, etc would normally swirl through her mind as reminders to not jump onto the bandwagon of hormones.  _Yeah well, not every child of Athena had to fall to Tartarus and fight to survive, while also keeping their bonehead boyfriend in check. And not every demigod has a boyfriend who'd fall into Hell itself just to be with her..._

Not being able to withstand herself alone with her thoughts, Annabeth lost her grip entirely and scrambled out of her cabin, running noisily to Percy's door, not caring if the rest of the crew heard her. Hera herself could be watching her, and good riddance to that! 

Unfortunately, she underestimated Coach Hedge's ability to show up at the worse times. 

"You kids and your crazy hormonal bodies," he grumbled as he escorted a protesting Annabeth back to her room. "You'd think you'd spend more time blowing up stuff than kissing boys!"

"Coach!"

"What?"

"Y-you're not one to talk! From what I hear, you and Mellie have been busy, too---"

"DOES NOT COUNT!" The satyr's face was as red as Hazel's rubies. "Mellie and I are serious, adults, and married, for that matter. But I see the look in your eyes, young lass. You want more than just some kissing, there's no mistaking that look." 

"I--" Annabeth stuttered, remembering herself and feeling her face flush over with heat. "I don't know what you're..."

"Hey, can you guys keep your discussion elsewhere?"

Coach Hedge and Annabeth spun around to face a very disheveled (yet still annoyingly gorgeous) Piper. Her eyes were baggy, like she'd just crawled out of bed, and her hair was standing up places that normally didn't seem physically possible. Yet, as a daughter of Aphrodite, she still radiated beauty. _Natural_ beauty. Piper blinked and stared at the satyr's hand firmly grasping Annabeth's elbow. 

"Wh-what are you doing out of bed at this hour, Annabeth?"

The older girl's face was all that needed to be said. Piper opened her mouth for a moment, then closed it, and seemed to study the situation carefully. Coach began impatiently bouncing on his hooves, anxious to see the daughter of Athena to bed. Suddenly, Piper adopted a smile and spoke to the satyr, 

"Coach, why don't you go out at the helm and keep an eye out on things?" 

Her charmspeak was so strong, that Annabeth was tempted to join the satyr, till she regained her composure. Coach Hedge, on the other hand, looked confused. "I-- Shouldn't I be escorting her to--?"

"No," Piper said firmly, so firmly that the coach instantly let go of Annabeth's elbow and stood at attention. "No, go to the helm and stay, for maybe an hour or two. Make sure we don't get attacked by ice monsters again."

Apparently the thought of being actually  _encouraged_ to go blow stuff up (in case of enemies, of course) was enough to convince the satyr. Or maybe it was Piper's voice. Annabeth still could never be sure. Coach Hedge let go of her and trotted up the stairs to the deck, whistling what sounded an old patriotic folk song. Piper breathed a sigh of relief, then grinned at Annabeth. 

"Want some privacy with the son of the sea god? Bet your mom wouldn't particularly approve."

Annabeth flushed. "Um... well, with that logic, neither would his dad, so that makes us even!"

Piper laughed and nudged her friend playfully. "I'm teasing, silly. But maybe next time you think about getting on with your boyfriend, you would try a more, er, subtle approach. You're lucky everyone's exhausted from the quest; your thundering down the hall would have woken even Frank!" She winked, and motioned Annabeth to her cabin. "I may be embarrassed half the time to be a daughter of Aphrodite, but I do know some...stuff.... Let's give you some pointers, crazy girl, then I'll personally escort you to Percy's cabin. You know. In case the Coach changes his mind."

Annabeth laughed nervously, then asked slyly, as she was lead to Piper's quarters, " _How_  much, exactly, do you know, lover-girl?" 

It was Piper's turn to blush. "You're _so freaking lucky_ you don't have a mother who visits you in your dreams and gives you 'pointers' to the best way to please a guy in bed...." She cleared her throat nervously. "And since Jason isn't exactly.....ready for that kind of stuff, I might as well pass the torch of knowledge to someone who will actually make use it." She sat down on her bed and Annabeth joined her, and she switched her voice to have a little charmspeak to relax the other girl. "Now then.... listen carefully...."

* * *

By now, Percy was used to crazy stuff happening in his life. Gods, you might even say he half-expects it. Everything, from joining Camp Half-Blood to battling the god of war in the Pacific Ocean, from landing on Calypso's island to losing his memories, lead to Percy simply accepting that life was always going to throw a curve ball at him, for better or for worse (the answer was usually worse, but hey, Camp Half-Blood's pretty all right). So, you'd think he wouldn't be particularly shocked when he's awakened in the dead hours of the night, by his very red-faced, practically naked girlfriend. You would think that her showing up, wearing a very risque, revealing corset (and nothing else, his wandering eyes noted), long blonde hair cascading down over her flushed face, and leaning rather teasingly over the bed to be face-to-face with him, he'd throw back the covers, pose seductively, and say to her, "Take me, I'm yours."

No such luck. 

"Umm, Annabeth, where are your clothes?" BY GODS, could he be stupider?! If there was a brick wall nearby, Percy would voluntarily ram his head through it. Twice, for good measure.  _Where are your clothes?_  His girlfriend dresses up for him in ways tons of guys only dream of and all he can think of is  _"where are your clothes?!"_  He winced, and shut his eyes in humiliation expecting a slap. Gods know he deserved one. 

Instead, he heard a muffled giggle, so he chanced a peek. His girlfriend seemed to have forgotten her initial embarrassment and was covering her mouth with both hands, hopelessly suppressing hysterical laughter. Even Percy couldn't resist a sheepish grin. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Seaweed Brain now and always, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Annabeth gasped at last, managing to swallow her bout of giggles. "But that's what I love about you." Suddenly, her mouth was on his and they were kissing more passionately than their reunion at New Rome, a kind of kiss they hadn't shared since before Hera waltzed in and ruined everyone's lives, and then Annabeth was straddling him and, involuntarily (or was it?), their hips began to gently buck together---

"Annabeth---wait!" Percy pushed away (his body screaming in protest – particularly a certain  _member_  downstairs). "S-slow down. It's not that I don't appreciate … I-I mean, I do, I d-do, you look great—no, fantastic, no, more like  _sexy as hell_  – no, hell's not sexy and we both know that, obviously, far from it but, n-not saying that you aren't. Hell, I mean. Still sexy. Wait, what am I--" 

Annabeth cut his rambling with a finger to his lips. She grinned and shook her head in exasperation. "You’re asking why am I suddenly in your bed, seducing you?" 

Percy nodded, feeling tongue-tied. He hadn't felt this stunned with Annabeth's boldness since their first kiss in that volcano. But this time – _this time_! Where did this confident, overtly sexualized temptress of his girlfriend come from? For a wild moment, Percy thought he had just made out with Aphrodite in disguise, but then he saw her tug at the ends of her hair, nervously. Her face was red again, and she proceeded to ramble in a way that could only be his Annabeth. 

"Well, um, you see.... I was wanting you---- NOT that kind of wanting, you pervert! Just.... wanting your company. And you. And stuff. And Coach caught me and Piper too, and she got rid of him for me and you know... took me to her room …. and showed me.... stuff...."

"Sounds hot," Percy said, winking. In all honesty, lesbianisms didn't turn on Percy the way it did for most guys. He didn't particularly care, whatever floats people's boats, was his philosophy. But he knew his girlfriend, and loved making her flustered more than anything. Her face turned all kinds of shades of red before her spluttering turned into words.

"WE DIDN'T! I mean, we didn't do anything, she just showed me, p-positions--"

"Mmmhmmmm," Percy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Annabeth couldn't help it; she suckerpunched him. He nearly fell off the bed, only to be caught by his mortified girlfriend, who was now spewing off apologies and accusations a million miles per hour, to the point where they no longer sounded coherently separated. But Percy was only laughing. Annabeth glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "I was only making sure that my beloved girlfriend was actually in here with me, not a certain love goddess." 

Annabeth stopped to catch her breath. "Well.... um, I guess Piper affected me in more ways than one... And before  _you_  make  _any_  other perverted remark" -- she snapped, clapping a hand over Percy's mouth -- "I'll have you know that Piper merely  _demonstrated_ sitting and laying down positions using her pillows! And then she had me practice. And verbally gave me more insights. So you can quit the fantasy, Seaweed Brain!" 

"Fantasy? What fantasy?" Percy said laughingly, managing to push her hand out of the way. Suddenly, he slid an arm around Annabeth's waist, drawing her close, and causing her to squeal in surprise. "I'm living the dream, right now, Wise-Girl," he murmured, and just to tease her some more (and satisfy certain needs), burrowed his face into her cleavage. She gasped, but that was silenced soon after when Percy emerged and kissed her. Wordlessly, they fell back into position, Annabeth on top, making out like they were the gods themselves. 

* * *

Aphrodite nearly choked on her ambrosia and nectar. She was suppressing peals of laughter when her lover stirred in bed. 

"Babe...?" 

"Go back to sleep, Ares," she said soothingly, stroking the war god's hair. He murmured something incoherent and was soon snoring. Aphrodite sipped more of the nectar, and smirked in the direction of the two young lovers on the Argo ll. The children of Athena and Poseidon, ancient rivals and practically enemies to each other, were  _finally_  doing the deed. Somewhere in the distance, she could sense the restlessness of the ocean, as well as the goddess of wisdom's quiet wrath. Oh, this was going to be  _good_.

She'd have to reward her daughter later for providing this entertainment. 

* * *

Annabeth remembered the first underwater kiss she shared with Percy, almost two years ago now, how she felt both like she drowning, but also felt more alive than ever. That's what kissing the son of Poseidon was often like: being submerged in water and floating in air all at once. Percy's hands felt all over her body, squeezing her breasts and fumbling with the strings of her corset to release her. Remembering Piper's words, Annabeth gently pushed Percy's prying hands away, and locked eyes with him as she slowly began undoing the ties herself until the corset was finally loose enough to fall free. She covered her breasts with her arms just before they were exposed, and allowed a coy smile to creep on her face. 

That did the trick. Percy  _growled_ , much to Annabeth's pleasant surprise, and pushed her down on her back, pinning her arms to her side. Annabeth squeaked and closed her eyes in embarrassment as her breasts bounced slightly on impact. She peeked through the slits to find her boyfriend staring hungrily down into her eyes. As if to make up for his stupidity earlier, he didn't say a word, as he cupped her face, kissed her tenderly, and began kissing, slowly down her chin, neck, and collarbone. She squirmed, but he went on, unfazed, till his lips found her breasts and licked along the shape of each one, and lapped along the nipple. Annabeth cried out, fire searing through her blood in the most pleasant way possible, willing Percy to keep going. He used his tongue to run up and down her neck before returning to the suckling of her bosom, resulting in the girl arching her back and crying out all the louder. 

"What do you want me to do next, Wise-Girl?" Percy murmured in her ear, his fingers playing with her tight, wet nipple. "What pleasure shall I grant you next?"

If Annabeth wasn't beside herself with desire, she would've been shocked by the sudden smooth attitude of her boyfriend. His voice took on a deeper, almost rumbling tone with a suppressed growl.... sexy. She could feel herself getting wetter by his ministrations, but his voice practically had her soaking her panties! Blushing bright red, she tried to gather herself. 

"W-well, y-you, umm, you could start by, umm—OH!" She gasped as he licked her lips.  _Dammit, Seaweed Brain! Stop distracting me!_  "You—you can start by, umm..... eating...me....out..." Her request was so soft, Percy stopped short. 

"I'm sorry?"

 _That's the_ _Percy_ _I know_. Feeling more relieved, she took a deep breath, and looked deep into her boyfriend's eyes. "I want you, Seaweed Brain, to eat me out." Her face was flushed and she felt embarrassed as hell, but almost forgot it when Percy greeted her with this:

"….. How?"

* * *

"OH COME ON!!!!"

Ares shot upright in bed, whipping his sword out, but stopped short at the sight of his lover, yelling in the general direction of... nothingness. 

"Er, Aphrodite?"

"Go back to sleep, Ares," the goddess said impatiently. "I'm busy watching some high-class entertainment." 

Ah. Some pipsqueaks on Earth were having a go, then. The god of war grunted, annoyed at being woken up over something so trivial, and plopped back down on the pillows, and was asleep in no time. 

Aphrodite sighed, and poured herself another glass of nectar. Honestly, for a son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson was simply impossible!

* * *

"I—You --- I mean, you  _don't know?_ "

"I have the basic idea of it!" Percy said a little too loudly, turning almost as red as his girlfriend.  _Oh, the gods hate me! Why couldn't I have been Aphrodite's son or at least have Dad teach me the works?_ He took a deep breath and plunged on: "Look, I never really had a chance to look this stuff up, because, believe it or not, being a son of one of the Big Three, never left me many quiet moments to look up porn or whatever--" 

Annabeth giggled. Though Percy loved watching her laugh, he must admit, it rang rather hollow after watching her squirm and gasp and moan in the most utterly delicious, sexiest way possible... He shook his head sharply, ignoring the protests of his member, and glared at his girlfriend. It was embarrassing enough to admit his knowledge of bedroom activities were limited, there was no need to rub it in! Annabeth clutched her sides, and wiped a tear away. 

"I-I'm sorry, Percy, I shouldn't be l-laughing, but, to be honest, after everything that happened just.... now, I was not expecting that!"

Percy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Seaweed Brain, that you really, really, REALLY turned me on!"

A beat of silence. Percy stared down at his shaking girlfriend, the last remnants of her laughter dying away. Her face flushed red again, and she cleared her throat. "C-could, could you not tell?"

"I---"

"Because I was! I am! You really have a natural talent for making a woman melt, Percy Jackson." 

Somewhere deep in his nether regions, a swelling of pride took over. Similar to what drove him to kiss and lick her earlier, Percy suddenly felt his doubts vanish. Who cares if he didn't really know what to do? Just by following his girlfriend's reactions, he seemed to be already doing a decent job. He grinned and kissed her hard and long. When their mouths separated, Annabeth's face was redder than ever, and Percy's erection grew stiffer. 

"As you wish, my love."

He slowly proceeded to kiss her again, running his lips down her chin, neck, and breasts once more, going as slowly as he dared, while his hands cupped around her thighs. As his tongue played with her nipples again, his hands slid her panties off, and he gently placed his fingers between her legs.  _Oh, wow._  Wet, warm, and strangely appealing. Encouraged by Annabeth's moans, Percy circled his fingers along, rubbing here and there, focusing on the areas that seemed to please his girlfriend the most. He stopped kissing her altogether, eagerly watching her face as he fingered her more. Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth open and gasping for breath, her beautiful blond hair splayed out behind her like a golden curtain. She started rocking from side to side, squirming under his touch, and whispering his name over and over like a prayer. Ignoring that his pants now felt tighter than was usually comfortable, Percy, scooted down, and brought his face up close to her sweet wetness. 

He hesitantly flicked out his tongue. Annabeth cried out, and he experimented again, this time daring to mimic his fingers, and running it along in a circular pattern. He had to hold her thighs in place so she wouldn't crush him, and struggled to hold her down as he kept going, and going, running long strokes with his tongue up and down.... 

"AHHHHH P-P-PERCYYYYY!!!!" Annabeth screamed, burying her fingers in his hair. Percy went on, exploring along her curves and flaps with his tongue, barely even registering the foreign taste, because the sounds and movements of his girlfriend's pleasure was drowning out all doubts and thoughts. The only two facts outside of Annabeth's reactions that came to him was that he could barely breathe (though he had no qualms about that), and that his face was getting wetter and stickier by the second. Gripping her thighs and pushing them up, he buried himself deeper into Annabeth, praying to Aphrodite he was doing the job right. 

* * *

The goddess of love had watched countless lovers over a millennium and hundreds of countries and never bored of it, though some affected her more than others. Standard lovers resulted her in indulging in popcorn and semi-wishing something exciting would happen; forbidden lovers made her weep and delight in watching in their moments alone; married couples who still got busy in the bedroom after years of marriage usually annoyed her, though she would never admit it was because she never once even dreamed of having sex with her husband. Teenaged lovers were always fun to watch because of their adorable clumsiness and wonderful ability to adapt quickly. 

Case in point: hopeless Percy Jackson proved to be quite adaptable, indeed! 

Aphrodite did not hide her true nature, like other gods did. She was quite proud of the fact of being the patron of beauty, sex, and love, and flaunted it, to the annoyance of the other goddesses. And yes, that also meant that every so often, a pair of lovers could.... excite her. Perhaps it was the circumstances, or the nature of their godly parenthood, but something about Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's clumsy but strangely surprising romance caught Aphrodite's attention and desire in a way not many lovers have. Aphrodite, feeling herself blush at Percy's rather bold and impressive performance, set aside her glass of nectar, and crawled over to the sleeping Ares. She nibbled at his ear, and murmured a few sweet words, while her hand rubbed along his unconsciously growing erection. 

Oh yes. This was proving to be high-class entertainment, indeed!

* * *

Annabeth was on fire. Her heart was bursting through her ribcage, her blood was boiling, and her skin was melting, but all in the best ways possible. Percy, boneheaded, stupid, adorably clumsy Percy, was exceeding expectations in every possible manner, and Annabeth could not even begin to imagine how they never got around to sex before Hera came crashing into their lives. 

But then again... this was just foreplay. Piper explained that oftentimes foreplay can be more pleasurable than intercourse itself, or at the very least, make up for any disappointing sex. But, if a lover is consistent enough, foreplay will be just the beginning to a whole world of utter, mind-blowing pleasures in bed... 

Percy finally emerged from his absolutely incredible performance with oral sex, and crawled on top of her and kissed her. Annabeth ignored the fact that was she indirectly tasting herself; she was too high up on cloud-9 to give a damn. 

"Oh my gods, Percy... that was... that was...."

"Amazing?" Percy said cockily, smirking down at her. 

"YES, as a matter of fact!"

"You're welcome. But we're not done yet." 

Annabeth grinned and spread open her legs and arms, reaching up for her boyfriend. "Well then.... why don't you take me, then?"

* * *

Somewhere in the godly dimension, Ares was fucking Aphrodite hard, pounding into her from behind. He had no idea what caused her to desire him so suddenly, especially after instructing him to go back to sleep after waking him twice, but he didn't care. Ares was a god of limited thoughts, and easily malleable emotions. If his lover wanted sex, by all means, he would oblige. And he couldn't complain even. Only with the goddess of love, after thousands of years, can sex still feel this fresh. 

Aphrodite continued watching her private "window of lovers" as Ares took her. She never told her lover, but a significant portion of her pleasure with him (or any other lover, for that matter) was while watching her "high-class entertainment." Ares always assumed she'd finished watching her human lovers by the time she'd become horny. But the dirty truth of the matter was that the goddess of love simply loved indulging in watching others make love while she gets some as well. 

Not that anyone should be surprised. After all, Aphrodite invented porn. 

* * *

Percy's pants were off within milliseconds, and he poised himself over Annabeth's entrance, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands bracing on the mattress beneath them. He paused, inhaling and exhaling deeply, and glanced at his girlfriend's lustful eyes. But before they continued, he had to ask.

"Annabeth... I—I heard that sex can hurt--" Annabeth pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head sharply. Percy stared at her, confused. 

"Percy, feel how wet I am." Bewildered, he obliged, reaching down with his hand, and feeling the soppy wetness below. Annabeth whimpered, fluttered her eyes for a moment, before smiling at her bemused boyfriend. "I'm more than ready. The whole 'women get hurt when they lose their virginity' is a myth, a common misconception, only proving to be true by means of a self-fulfilling prophecy. Piper explained. Women across the ages warn other women about much it hurts the first time, they get nervous, stiffen up, and result in, well, hurting themselves. But you," she cupped her boyfriend's face lovingly, "did such an amazing job pleasing me that I'm practically aching for you, and not in a bad way." She smirked. "I'm ready for you. Are you?"

Percy jerked his head back into focus – Annabeth's monologue went a bit over his head, but he assumed she knew best – and he smiled back, blushing slightly. He couldn't admit it, but Annabeth's calm confidence was making him nervous. What if he proved to be disappointing? What if all this build-up was for nothing? What if--

"Oh, for gods' sake, Seaweed Brain, just do it!"

"Oh, right!" Percy repositioned himself, and began pressing inside.  _Oh gods!_  So warm, so tight, such a perfect grip... Percy almost came right there, but managed to compose himself, and pushed onward, sliding in smoothly till he was buried deep inside his girlfriend. Panting, he looked at her worriedly, but saw that her eyes were closed in pleasure, her mouth open in a tiny "oh," and felt a shiver running down her body. Annabeth's stormy gray eyes opened and she smiled dazedly. 

"Gods, Percy, who knew you'd be so.... big?"

That did it. Percy buried his mouth into hers, and began moving, pushing in and out, feeling utterly relieved. 

* * *

Sometime later, the two lovers laid in each other's arms, panting and drenched in sweat. Annabeth sent a silent thank you to Piper (and, begrudgingly, to Aphrodite), while she stroked Percy's black hair, now sticking to his forehead. He was laying his head on her breasts, eyes closed, and a look of sheer contentment on his face. Annabeth closed her own eyes, and relived the last hour: everything, from their clumsy foreplay, to Percy's remarkable use of his tongue, to finally … having sex. Within no time, their movements reciprocated each other in unison, and she had lifted her hips to meet Percy halfway, and they just kept going and going... 

A burning sensation between her legs urged her on. Annabeth kissed the top of Percy's head, getting his attention. He looked up at her almost sleepily, but his eyes widened in surprise at the look on her face. 

"Percy.... fuck me again."

He raised his eyebrows, but Annabeth only stared back, hungrily,  _begging_. He grinned. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
